One Last Time GMW One-shots
by valthecookie
Summary: Sexual and Romantic One-shots of Rucas, Lucaya, Rilaya, Riarkle, Joshaya, Smarkle, etc.


Riley's POV

The blonde beauty stared at me with her blue eyes. I stared at her lips with my chocolate brown eyes and then in her eyes. She but her bottom lip as she looked me up and down. I felt myself having this weird feeling in my body like I needed Maya. We were both sitting at my bay window, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, she leaned closer and so did I, lips meeting halfway.

We kissed so hungry, like we had been longing for each other forever. My hands were cupping her face and her hands were near my waist. She helped me take off my shirt and we threw it across the room, I unbuttoned her flannel and threw it to the ground starting to feel a pleasure knowing what was going to happen.

Maya stood up with me, not breaking the kiss as she entered her tongue in my mouth. Her hands reached down to my butt, squeezing it as I jumped on her. The blonde carried me to my bed and gently pressed me on it, hovering over me. She stopped and walked over to the bay window.

"Maya?" I asked worried. She smirked at me looked me up and down.

"I don't want anyone to see your body, only I can." She said as she closed the window and the blinds, then walked over to the door and locked it. I smiled at how protective she was. Maya walked over to me again and her blue eyes looked at my neck. She hovered over me and began to kiss my neck, searching for my sweet spot.

"Mmmm." I moaned lightly as she kissed me beneath my ear. I could feel her smile against my neck and sucked on my sweet spot. I felt this feeling of pleasure that I can't describe.

"Uhh, M-maya." I moaned louder as she started to suck on my neck harder. She rubbed my arm as she continued to suck on my neck.

"Mmmm, ughhh." I moaned again.

"How does it feel, honey?" She asked me. She sucked harder and I felt myself becoming wet.

"A-amazing." I said, trying my best to answer. My hands wandered down to her waist, above the buttons of her pants. I unbuttoned her pants and slid them off of her. Maya unhooked my bra and squeezed my breasts and sucked on them, causing me to moan lightly. She left a hickey on each one and then unbuttoned my pants. I smirked and decided to take control, I unhooked her bra, took off her underwear, and threw it to the floor. As I looked at her up and down, I bit my lip. I hovered over her and kissed her lips, her neck, and trailed down to her breasts. I began to suck on them and she held onto my back. I sucked harder and heard her moan.

"Uhh." Maya moaned, I smirked and sucked harder.

"Mmm, oh Riley." I heard. I stopped and kissed them one last time, looking at the hickey I left on her amazing breasts. She flipped us over and was now on top. Her hand went down to my vagina. My eyelids closed as she rubbed me through my underwear.

"Ughhh." I moaned and I felt myself becoming wet. She smirked and pulled my underwear off with her teeth.

"I'm so glad no ones home." She smiled and unlocked the door.

"Wait one second." She was gone for a minute and came back with a vibrator.

"Where do you get that?" I asked confused.

"It was in your parent's room, I used it one time when I slept over and everyone was asleep." She walked over to me and turned it on, "This will spread your clit out and not to mention it turns me on when you moan." She smirked. I looked and saw her nipples were hard. Maya turned in the vibrator an it shook violently. I was nervous but I didn't want to seem scared. She licked her lips and put it in the lips of my vagina.

"It hurts." I moaned lightly.

"It'll go away soon." She slowly led it to my hole and stuck it in there. I felt a pleasure in my vagina after about a minute.

"Mmmm." I moaned loudly and held onto her back. She pushed it in and out, she moved the vibrator in circles and hit my g-spot.

"Maya, oh this f-feels so good." I moaned louder. She smiled and continued to move the vibrator in circles, it kept hitting my g-spot. I felt like I had to pee.

"I need to pee." I moaned. She giggled saying it was called cum and continues to leave it in there. I couldn't take it and cummed all over the bed.

"How did that feel baby?" She asked me. I smiled.

"That felt amazing but now it's my turn to please you." I said.

"Riley, you're innocent, you don't know what to do." She said. I smirked and spread out her legs. She leaned back and closed her eyes. I left a trial or kisses from her breasts to the too of her vagina. I lightly licked her.

"Mmm." She moaned. I licked her again causing her back to arch. I continued to lick her faster and deeper.

"Riley, don't stop. Oh god, uhh." She moaned as she cummed all over the bed. I felt turned in by the fact that she was satisfied by the way I are her. I licked her more faster and deeper and some of her cum landed on me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Round two." She announced and flipped me over. The rest of the day, my room was filled with moans and us screaming eachothers names.


End file.
